


Calm Before the Storm

by puzzle_5



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: OCs - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puzzle_5/pseuds/puzzle_5
Summary: Beware the calm before the storm.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to say that this is an extremely shitty piece of work because I wrote it when I was like, 12; I'm mostly only posting this here for organisation purposes. Also, it's unfinished and will stay that way because I completely forgot where I was taking the plot. 
> 
> I'll link to the possible rewrite of this if I ever decide to do that.

Silentkit woke up. Her sisters Briarkit and Sweetkit were still asleep beside her. She stood up quietly and padded out the nursery. She went to the place behind the nursery where there was a small bramble bush where the warriors could not reach. Only kits could fit inside and was used by them for playing. She sat down inside the bramble bush. She looked around. The bush was situated beside the ravine wall that surrounded the camp. The river flowed past on one side. Suddenly a heavy weight pinned her down. She twisted until she was on her back and saw a black tom standing over her. His dark amber, almost red, eyes glittered evilly. He grabbed her scruff and jerked her off the ground. He ran through the camp, the warriors chasing them. Silentkit didn’t remember much as she was flung about. Suddenly her world went black.

\---

The black tom raced through the forest. The kit was heavy in his jaws. The IceClan warriors were hot on his tail. He slipped left and right and sometimes doubled back to confuse the warriors. He noticed a tree up ahead with a puddle in front of it. Splashing through the puddle he scrambled up the tree. The warriors stopped at the base. He held his breath. Soon they disappeared toward their camp. He slipped down the tree and continued racing through the forest toward FireClan territory. Suddenly a colony of rats appeared. They swarmed over him. He dropped the kit and ran for his life. He was not risking his life over some miserable kit. He could always steal another one.


	2. Chapter 2

Silentkit blinked open her eyes. She was near a catmint bush, she could smell it. Her whole body ached. She felt dizzy. She tried to stand up. She managed, but she was unsteady on her feet. She took a few steps then felt a sharp pain in her head. Her vision went blurry and the last thing she saw before collapsing was the thick trunk of a tree.

\---

A silver spotted white she-cat was curled up on a thick rug. She stretched and yawned and slipped out through her cat door. Leaping onto her garden fence she sat and started to wash. A ginger tom padded toward her, his tail swaying for balance. “Go away, Red.” The she-cat growled. “Why?” He asked. “I only want to show you my catmint patch.” “You mean MY catmint patch.” The she-cat bristled, ready to leap at the tom. He backed away. “Easy, Storm.” He meowed. Then he bounded away. Storm glared at him as he left. As soon as he was out of sight, she ran in the direction of the catmint patch. She had discovered it one day and had it made hers, putting her scent all around it. She only let the wild cats have some when they needed it. She sniffed around the bush. She smelt the faint scent of a wild cat, who had come here a few days before. Suddenly she smelt the sharp tang of Red. He had tried to take her patch. She remarked it and as she neared the part of the catmint patch closest to the forest, she gasped. On the ground in front of a oak tree a brown kit lay, unmoving. Storm thought is was dead until she caught the faint rise and fall of its breathing. As she neared it she found it was a she-kit. Gently picking her up she carried her to her housefolk’s nest.


	3. Chapter 3

Silentkit raced through a clearing. She closed her eyes, enjoying the wind through her fur. Suddenly she felt something cold. She opened her eyes. A silver spotted white she-cat stood over her, licking her face. “Hey!” She muttered weakly. “That tickles!” “Well I’m glad to see you’re awake.” The she-cat said. “My name is Storm. And yours?” “S-s-silentkit.” She replied weakly before passing out again.

\---

The forest was dark. Mintstar sat with the other leaders on the Clan Rock. Mintstar watched her clan as they chatted with the other clans. She noticed they were avoiding FireClan. She saw Tigerpaw showing off in front of a group of Moonclan and SunClan apprentices. Blueclaw was talking with the deputies of the other clans. Boltstar, SunClan’s leader, called the gathering to a start. MoonClan and SunClan had nothing to report. Neither had FireClan. Mintstar stepped forward. “FireClan warrior, Blackheart, stole one of our kits, Silentkit.” She yowled. “How dare you accuse FireClan of such a thing?” Ashstar growled. “We will not tolerate it. If FireClan so much as glances at our kits, expect no mercy. This gathering is over. “ Mintstar yowled, leaping off the Clans Rock and heading home, her clan following her.


	4. Chapter 4

Sweetkit chased after the mossball. Before she could grab it Wildwhisker, her father, picked it up. "Hey!" Her sister, Briarkit, protested. "Not fair." Wildwhisker threw the mossball away. It landed near the medicine cat den. Sweetkit ran toward it, Briarkit right behind. Suddenly she stopped. Brairkit tumbled into her back. "Don't d..." She started. "Shh." Sweetkit whispered. She could her Mintstar and Frostberry talking. "I need more catmint. I am going to take Leafsong to the catmint patch so we can gather some." Frostberry was saying. "While you are there, keep a lookout for Silentkit. Oakclaw and Snowheart reported Blackheart was heading in that direction with her." Mintstar replied. "Ok." Was Frostberry's reply. Sweetkit headed to the nursery. Brairkit mewed behind her. "Why don't we follow them?" " Because we don't want to risk delaying our apprenticeship." Replied Sweetkit. Mintstar was strict with kits leaving camp before they were allowed. Their friend, Nightpaw, had tried to sneak out of camp as a kit and his apprenticeship was delayed for a moon. "Fine." Muttered Briarkit as she followed Sweetkit into the nursery.

\---

Silentkit followed Storm. It was only a few sunrises after Storm had found her and she was already recovering from her injuries. Today Storm was taking her to the catmint patch. She had begged to go there. She took a deep breath. She tasted the catmint on the air. Soon they came to the patch. Storm froze. A white she-cat with a black star-shaped marking on her chest padded forward. A light brown she-cat followed her. "Greetings, Storm." The white she-cat mewed. "To you too, Frostberry. You are here for catmint, aren't you?" Replied Storm. "Yes. And is that Silentkit with you?" Leafsong answered. Storm nodded. Frostberry and Leafsong started to collect catmint. When they were done, Leafsong mewed, "Come, Silentkit." Silentkit followed them, casting a Bye. We will meet again look to Storm.


	5. Chapter 5

The moon was full, casting a pale glow across the camp. Silentkit lay in her nest, Briarkit and Sweetkit beside her. She’d given up trying to sleep so she’d just lain in her nest, waiting for dawn to come. Growing suddenly restless, she padded outside the nursery. Blueclaw was guarding the camp entrance. She went up to him and sat down beside him. “What are you doing up at Moonhigh?” asked Blueclaw. “I couldn’t sleep.” Replied Silentkit. “Well, don’t spend your night here. You don’t want to get stolen again.” Warned Blueclaw. Silentkit nodded. She padded back to the nursery and curled up in her nest. Slowly her eyes closed. A cold breeze started to waft around her. She opened her eyes a little bit, then flung them wide open. She wasn’t in her warm nest in IceClan anymore. She was in a forest that seemed to be full of stars. “Welcome.” A voice said behind her. She turned around, startled, and saw a black and white she-cat standing before her. “W-w-who a-are y-y-you?” Silentkit stuttered. “Beware of the danger and darkness…” The she-cat was cut off as the forest grew dark suddenly, and the she-cat was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

“Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Leader’s Cleft for a Clan meeting.” Mintstar’s voice echoed around the camp. Silentkit, Sweetkit and Briarkit poked their heads out the nursery. They spotted their father, Wildwhisker, sitting beside Tigerpaw. They remembered that he was her mentor. Skyflower, their mother, was sitting nearby. They bounded over to her. Mintstar continued, “Today we welcome two new warriors. Tigerpaw and Nightpaw, please step forward.” Tigerpaw and Nightpaw stepped forward. "I, Mintstar, leader of IceClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. they have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Tigerpaw and Nightpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?" "I do." Nightpaw’s voice was full of determination and pride. “I do.” Tigerpaw mewed, her eyes shining with happiness. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Tigerpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Tigersnow. StarClan honors your smartness and your kindness and we welcome you as a full warrior of IceClan. Nightpaw, from this moment you will be known as Nightblaze. StarClan honors your strength and your determination and we welcome you as a full warrior of IceClan.” "Nightblaze, Tigersnow, Nightblaze, Tigersnow!" The clan cheered. "We also welcome three new apprentices. Silentkit, Sweetkit and Briarkit step forward." The suprised kits walked forward as slow as they could while bursting with excitement. "Until they recieve their warrior names these kits will be known as Sweetpaw, Silentpaw and Briarpaw." Mintstar turned to Oakclaw. "Oakclaw, IceClan values your skills and I trust you to pass them to Sweetpaw." Sweetpaw padded forward and touched noses with Oakclaw, then padded away to sit with him. Mintstar then turned to Icemelt, "Icemelt, this is your first apprentice but I know you will teach Briarpaw all you know." Briarpaw and Icemelt touched noses and padded to the edge of the crowd together. "Nightblaze," Mintstar mewed, turning to Nightblaze. "I know you are a new warrior, but you proved yourself as a apprentice and I trust you to teach Silentpaw well." Silentpaw padded forward to touch noses with Nightblaze. She bumped his nose instead of touching it. Padding to the crowd, Silentpaw rubbed her nose. Glancing at Nightblaze ,she saw amusement in his eyes. "Briarpaw, Sweetpaw, Silentpaw, Briarpaw, Sweetpaw, Silentpaw!" The Clan cheered. Mintstar then closed the meeting.


	7. Chapter 7

A crisp breeze was blowing through the forest, the first sign that leaf-bare was coming. Silentpaw padded behind Nightblaze. He stopped in front of a large willow tree. "This is the Whispering Willow." He mewed, flicking his tail toward a large Weeping Willow. "The Gatherings are held here. The leaders stand on that low branch when they address the Clans." Silentpaw looked around the little clearing. She noticed a cave entrance. "What is that?" She asked, pointing with her tail. "That is the entrance to the Star Cave. You'll find out more when you come later in your apprenticeship." Nightblaze led her away toward the river, following it upstream back to camp. Suddenly Silentpaw heard a faint mewl. "Nightblaze, wait." She called to him. "I hear a kit in distress." She followed the sound. Nightblaze followed. Soon she found the source of the cries. A kit was cling to a frail, breaking branch in the middle of the raging river. The gorge was not far away and if the branch broke the kit will be swept over the waterfall. Silentpaw scanned the bank. She saw a thin but strong looking branch hanging out over the water near the kit. Racing to it she climbed over it carefully. She started edging toward the kit slowly along the branch. When she was close enough, she reached down and grabbed the kit by its scruff. Just as she lifted it up, its branch broke and washed away. Almost as soon, her branch started creaking. The river was rushing up to meet her when she felt teeth in her tail and soon she was on dry land again. "Thanks." She mewed to Nightblaze. She placed the kit on the ground on front of her. "It doesn't have the scent of any Clan on it." Mewed Silentpaw. Peering over the waterfall she saw the body of an unfortunate she-cat who had been swept over the waterfall. "Maybe that is her mother." Silentpaw said. Turning to Nightblaze she mewed, "Let's name her Streamkit." Then they padded back to the camp.


	8. Chapter 8

Silentpaw, Sweetpaw and Briarpaw were standing in the nursery, watching the gray and white Streamkit curled up next to Skyflower. "You'd want to do that to." A voice behind them made them turn around. Oakclaw stood behind them. "Mintstar wants you to go to the gathering tonight." I can't wait Thought Silentpaw. Then all three apprentices went to their den to rest.

\---

The full moon shone on the Whispering Willow. The Clan leaders were talking on the Willow Branch. Boltstar spoke first, "The Gathering has begun. SunClan has nothing much to report. The prey is running well." Mintstar spoke next, "IceClan is glad to report we found Silentkit, now Silentpaw. She and her sisters Briarpaw and Sweetpaw were apprenticed recently." The cats down below cheered, except Blackheart. Sweetpaw, Briarpaw and Silentpaw beamed. "We also have two new warriors," Mintstar mewed over the din, "Tigersnow and Nightblaze." Again all the cats cheered except for Blackheart. Ashstar stepped forward. "FireClan is glad you found Silentpaw. We also have nothing to report. Prey is running well, considering Leaf-bare is coming." Ashstar stepped back as Duskstar mewed. "MoonClan is coping with the Twolegs that have sttled on our territory. The prey is still running and we are well prepared for Leaf-bare." After the leaders finished speaking, the Clans mingled. Silentpaw wandered around, unsure of what to do. Suddenly she felt something heavy bowl into her side. She turned and saw a light ginger apprentice. "What's your name? Mine is Lilypaw." The she-cat mewed. "Silentpaw of IceClan." Replied Silentpaw. Just then Mintstar called her Clan together and set off for home.


	9. Chapter 9

"Keep your tail still." Nightblaze mewed. He was teaching Silentpaw the hunting crouch. Silentpaw held her tail still. "Now creep forward." She crept forward slowly and almost at once felt Nightblaze pin her tail down. "You're moving your tail." He warned. Then he smiled. "It seems you have a long way to go." Silentpaw nodded. The sun was warm on her back. She sniffed the air. The scent of mouse hit her nose. She pinpointed its location beside a bush, nibbling at a seed. She instinctively crouched, then sprang, missing the mouse by a pawlength. It scampered away toward its hole. Silentpaw jumped after it but it had disappeared. "Bad luck." Nightblaze mewed behind her. Suddenly she saw a flash of ginger through the trees. "I need to do something." She mewed to Nightblaze, and raced after the ginger apprentice.


End file.
